The Little Human-Vampire Entering School
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: It is the story of Renesmee's school life. What are the things she thinks about school before she enters it and while studying.


**Title: The Little Human-Vampire Entering School **

**Summary: **Set after the events of Breaking Dawn. Renesmee 's first day of school.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. **

**A/N: This was written for my Creative Writing class. English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**A**fter a few years...

One rainy September came, it was Monday morning Bella and Edward were preparing what Renesmee need for her school, they were so excited but Renesmee seems to be worried...

Mom, what if they don't like me, some of my friend sad that most of my soon to be classmate were bullies and and... Unfinished words of Renesmee

Renesmee, don't be afraid, they won't hurt you and besides you can protect yourself. Said Bella

That's the point mom i don't want to hurt them or anybody. She replied.

No worries they are good things in them, so don't worry you'll be fine. Her mom said.

Yeah Esmee your mom was right, shool is enjoying nothing should be afraid of. Edward agreed to Bella

Jacob enter the house, greeted the Bella and Edward then he looked for Renesmee,he shouted...

Renesmee I'am here, hurry! you'll be late for school.

I'll be there, just give me a minute and I'll be ready. Said Renesmee with a smile

I'll just wait you in the car Renesmee...

Renesmee was ready to go. She entered the car and while on the road she what will happen in her first day, a little bit of excited and worried were in her, she thinks if she would be liked by her shool or classmate? Are they friendly? Or just what like her friends told her that there were lots of bullies in the school. She cougth the attention of Jacob.

What are thinking about? Iis there anything that bothers you? Jacob asked.

Well I just wonder what school would be and if my classmate or schoolmate will like me. And Jacob what club do you think I should enter?

Well you can try any clubs, your smart and I think you can adapt easily. He said.

They have arrived in the parking lot of the school. Renesmee opened the door of the car and got out from there. When she was out of the car, she was shock when someone began to speak and talked to her , Jacob smiled and whispered...

It's now starting, I hope she would enjoy it.

I have to go Renesmee, take care, see you late. Bye bye. He said to Renesmee with a smile

Ok bye. She replied.

The young cheerful lady named Andrea, she has a long brown curled hair, a heart shape lip, a pinkish cheeck, a lovely eyes and a fair color of skin. She is Friendly, talkative, enjoy to hangout with and very nice.

Hi, what's your name? I'am Andrea Thomson, you can call me Rea.

Hellow Rea, I'am Renesmee Cullen a freshmen in this school and by the way you can call me Esmee.

So you're not familiar here, do you want to come with me. I will get my schedule and will joy the music club. Oh by the way what club will you join?

Yes, i would love too, And maybe i'll first try drama club but if I won't then I would join musical club. Renesmee said.

Oh, you also sing? Andrea asked.

Sort of, but I prefer playing piano. She replied.

That's great I will sing and you will play, perfect combination. Rea said.

Yeah (with a smile). Esmee agreed.

Oh here we are, we can now get our schedule and we can proceed to the auditon of the club/s we want to join.

After a long wait, finally they are the next in the line.

Here I've got mine and you've got yours we can now proceed to the audition. Esmee said.

Yeah let's go. Rea replied

They walked and search the first the drama club, Esmee try but she was rejected by drama club, then they looked for the musical club. Esmee played the peice that her father taught her the "River flows in you by Yiruma", the judges were amazed on Esmee on how sheplayed it while Rea sang her favorite song "The Prayer by Celine Dion", she also caught the attention of the jugde. And they were both approve by the judges.

Thank God we're both approve, and we are now a member of musical club. Said Rea.

I'am really happy like you, we're blessed(with a smile on her face), by the way I need to go to my class, see you later, bye. Said Esmee.

Me too ineed to go, bye. She replied.

They go to thier classes and when the class ended they were always hangout together. They get to know them better and became best friend.


End file.
